A Letter to the Doctor
by an american optimist
Summary: If you were a companion who knew your time was coming, what would you write in a letter to the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**Letter to the Doctor one shot. Please review! All rights belong to the BBC, and unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who.**

**. **

Dear Doctor,

I sense that I will not be around your magical blue box that is big and little at the same time for much longer. That is okay, I will leave this note hidden in the console. Firstly, I want to tell you just how incredible, wonderful, and marvelous you are. I can not tell you this in person because your ego will get even more inflated than it already is. That would really be a disaster. Thank you so much for saving me from the weird pepper pots that invaded the United States.

Will you ever stop poking fun at my American accent? Yes, I am a Southerner, and yes, y'all is a REAL word (a contraction for you all). Google it, or look it up in an American dictionary. For an alien who has access to all of time and space, you would think you would have used it before.

When I am gone, I want you to remember me. You never mention your previous companions, but just in my memory, remember. Never, ever, travel alone. When I met you, you were not helping anyone and were all doom and gloom. Do I honestly seem like I would want that?

Also, tell the TARDIS I said thanks. My room was amazing. I remember when I first found it. It had a lovely bed with a purple bedspread, and a grand piano in the side of the room! A grand piano! I love playing. One more thing you did not know about me. Look in the library. The TARDIS supplied me with a camcorder to video tape all my songs. I left it next to War of the Worlds.

To make sure you never forget me, I left little things of mine all over the TARDIS. If you ever get lonely, the TARDIS will probably lead you to one. I made sure of that.

You are really amazing. I mean really. All the planets, all the civilizations saved. You are a hero. Do not even consider disagreeing.

If you get a new companion, after me, make sure they keep you in line. You need that. Do not let them worship or praise you. Your ego is already so blasted big. Really.

Get a bowl of grits with lots of butter, for me. I know my time is coming. Listen to what I am saying to you. Respect it.

Also, probably the hardest thing to say here is something far overdue. I love you, you crazy bowtie wearing fool. Don't you forget it.

Love,

Rebecca XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed my mind about the one shot and decided to make this two chapters. This chapter is the Doctor discovering Rebecca's letter after she is gone. I don't own Doctor Who, and all rights belong to the BBC. Please review.**

You see that? I have ruined another person who I love's life. Is that just who I am now? My Rebecca is dead. Rebecca, my only light, killed by the Daleks in just a game of revenge. And then they left.

That was all I thought as I walked in the TARDIS, holding Rebecca's body in my arms close to me. I single tear rolled down my cheek as I placed her on the console room floor, overcome with guilt.

I remembered what she said as the white Dalek stood in front of her asking if she had any last words. She turned to me, gave me a small smile and told me she loved me more than the galaxies and the universes, and more than any star I'd ever shown her. As the Dalek shot her, a tear rolled down her cheek and I screamed, bending over as if I had been punched in the stomach. The Daleks then disappeared.

I had lifted her lifeless body and brought her to the TARDIS. I was about to enter the coordinates to tell her family and take her home, even though I could barely speak due to sorrow. As I did this I noticed a small white, folded piece of paper hidden in the console. I unfolded it and read a note from Rebecca. As I read it, more tears fell down my cheeks. I kissed the paper and put it in the pocket of my tweed jacket that was now covered in tears at the top. I went to the library to find the camcorder. Then I walked back to the console room, shaking with grief.

I walked over to Rebecca, ran a finger through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. I supposed, if there was one last chance to say it, I told her I loved her, though I knew she could not hear. I wished she could more than anything. Her face was now covered in my tears.

I headed to the console and put in the coordinates for a place in the South. However, I was not going to her family, not yet. I was going to get the bowl of grits she wanted me to have, and to use the word y'all as much as possible.

I love you, Rebecca. I love you still so much.


End file.
